Elements Of Harmony, The Next Generation
by MLP FIM fan 2
Summary: Twilight and her friends receive word that they have to pass their elements down. But, there is another catch. Equestia, Sodor, Mobius and The Littlest Pet Shop are in danger. Can they save all 4 homelands in time?
1. Important letters

Please Note:

This fan fic takes place not counting season 3 on wards. Any pertental refences to those seasons are pure cequincidence. Thank you.

One spring day, the main 6 were having a peaceful chat.

Twilight Sparkle: It's a lovely day today, right girls?

Fluttershy: It is Twilight. Perfect for all the little birds to fly.

Rainbow Dash: Speaking of flying, I should totally do some flying stunts later.

Pinkie Pie: I wonder what crazy thing will happen today?

Just as Pinkie finished her seanctence, Spike came rushing up.

Spike: Everypony. (Pants)

Applejack: Whoa Spike. Easy now sugarcube.

Rarity: Everything OK Spikey-Wikey?

Spike: I've got... letters for each of you... from... the princess.

Spike handed each of the ponies letter. The all had color codes on them so they could be told apart, each one being the color of the ponies' bodies. The 6 ponies opened the letters up. When they did so, their elements of harmony came out.

Rainbow Dash: What the huh?! What's our elements of harmony doing here?

Fluttershy: I don't know Dashie. Let's see what the letters say.

Twilight Sparkle: It says

"Dear Everypony  
I have observed that a villain that you have never come across before is upon us. But their is a catch. We need 6 worthy young foals to take up the elements of harmony, as this villain is too strong for you 6 to fight alone. I trust that you will be able to find them. Sodor, Mobius and The Littlest Pet Shop are also in danger. Go and warn them right away. Your friend Mr C will also be with you on the journey.  
Kind Regards, Princess Celestia."

Pinkie Pie: (GASPS) Oh no.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no. Not Sonic and his friends. Come on girls and Spike. Let's stop this.

Twilight Sparkle: Gather together everypony. Let's warn Sodor, Mobius and The Littlest Pet Shop pets and Blythe. We will find the new bares of the Elements later.

Mr C appears.

Mr C: Twilight, everyone. I've come as soon as I got Celestia's letter.

Fluttershy: Mr Conductor! We are so glad to see you.

Mr C: Same with you Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Mr C, jump up. Let's go to Mobius warp 7!

Mr C: OK Dash.

Mr C got onto Rainbow Dash's back, then they and Pinkie Pie telaported to Mobius.

Fluttershy: Applejack and I will go to the Littlest Pet Shop.

Twilight Sparkle: OK. (Teleports Applejack and Fluttershy to the Littlest Pet Shop)

Rarity: Let's go to Sodor, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Got it. Spike, jump up.

Spike: Got it. (Does so)

(The 3 teleport to Sodor)

To be continued...


	2. Visiting Möbius

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Mr C had just gotten to Möbius. Lots had changed since their last adventure. Möbius was now back in it's former glory and Sally had reunionited with her parents. It took a while to find where the freedom fighters lived now, but they finally got their.

Rainbow Dash: This is the place. I remember it when we went back in time. (Knocks on the door)

Sally: Who is it?

Pinkie Pie: It's us, Pinkie Pie, Mr C and Rainbow Dash.

Sally: Oh. (Opens the door) why hello everyone. Come in.

The 3 friends went inside the palace.

Rainbow Dash: Wow. It looks just like it did when we went back in time.

Sally: It sure does. (Calls) Sonic! Dash! We have guests!

Sonic: Coming Sall! (Rushes over to the front lounge)

Dash: Coming mum! (Follows Sonic to the front lounge)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Hello Sonic. How have you been buddy?

Sonic: Been great Rainbow. Long time no see. And hello Pinkie Pie, Mr C.

Mr C: Hello Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Hi Sonic. Who's this little one?

Sally: That's our adoptive daughter. We named her Dash.

Rainbow Dash: You named her after...

Sonic: We named her after you.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! That's awesome!

Sally: So we would be reminded of you and all your pony friends.

Pinkie Pie: Aww. That's so sweet.

Mr C: So, if that's your adoptive daughter, that must mean your...

Sally: Married. Yes we are.

Rainbow Dash: I knew that was going to happen at some point.

Pinkie Pie: Since when did you get married?

Sonic: A couple of years ago, after Möbius was back to normal.

Mr C: That's so nice.

Sonic: Hey Mr C, why don't you tell one of your stories while your here?

Mr C: Ok. What would you like to hear?

Dash: I'd love a story,...

Before Mr C could decide on what to tell, Sally spoke up.

Sally: What's that in your saddle bag Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Oh ponyfeathers! It was so great to see you again after all this time that I nearly forgot.

Dash: Nearly forgot what?

Pinkie Pie: Well, a villain is coming to Equestia, not only putting that in danger but Möbius, Sodor, and The Littlest Pet Shop too. We have come to warn you and the rest of your friends about it.

Sally: Ok. Thanks guys. Do you know much about it?

Mr C: Afraid not Sally. But, 6 new welders for the elements of harmony must be found. And they must be capable foals of doing so.

Sonic: We will tell the others and meet up where we are standing right now.

Sally: Sorry Mr C. Your story will have to wait.

Mr C: That's quite alright Sally. Pinkie, Rainbow, time to go. By guys.

Rainbow Dash: Later Sonic, Sally, Dash.

Pinkie Pie: Bye friends. Oh, when all the bad stuffs over, I'll throw a party to say that we have met a new friend.

Sally: Good luck guys.

Sonic: Bye everyone.

Dash: See you later.

Mr C teleported Rainbow and Pinkie back to Equestia.

To be continued...


	3. Littlest Pet Shop fun

At the same time of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Mr C talking to Sonic, Sally and Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack had just gotten to Littlest Pet Shop.

Fluttershy: OK. We are here.

Applejack: Let's see if Blythe is inside.

Both ponies trotted into the pet shop. Blythe talking to her little animal friends. Zoe looked up.

Zoe: Look over there darlings. Fluttershy and Applejack have come to say hello.

Penny Ling: Hello Fluttershy, Applejack.

Applejack: Howdy guys. Great to see y'all.

Pepper: Hey you 2. Hey, I've got a joke. Did you here about the skunk that lost it's left side?

Applejack: No. What happened?

Pepper: Well, she's all-right now! Get it?

Everyone: (laughs at Pepper's joke)

Applejack: Oh Pepper. You are a hoot!

Pepper: Is there an owl in here?

Everyone: (Laughs again)

Fluttershy: You always come up with the funniest jokes Pepper.

Pepper: Thanks.

Minka: Hey guys! I've painted a picture since your last visit. (Get's it out) Do you like it? Do you? Do you? Do YOU?

Fluttershy: Easy Minka. It's beautiful.

Minka: Thanks. It's a picture of you 2 with all your friends and the time you turned Night Mare Moon back to Princess Luna with the elements of harmony.

Sunil: You lot were very brave to do that.

Vinnie: Yeah. You lot were amazing. You saved us all when we were trapped in a cage.

Russell: I must agree with Vinnie and Sunil. That was very brave.

Zoe: Indeed. And those necklaces and crowns are to die for. They are the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I have ever seen.

Blythe: So you guys met each other back in Ponyville?

Zoe: That is correct Blythe. We have gone on many adventures with the ponies in Equestia and later Sodor. I remember Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle telling us about a place called Möbius too.

Blythe: Sodor is the place you told me about with the trains that can talk, right?

Russell: That's right Blythe.

Applejack: Oh. Talking of the elements of harmony, that's partly of what Fluttershy and I are here to talk about.

Blythe: What about the elements of harmony?

Fluttershy: Well, we have to pass the elements down to 6 worthy young foals. And there's another thing.

Vinnie: What is it you 2?

Applejack: A villain is coming and it will not only endanger Equestia, but Möbius, Sodor and The Littlest Pet Shop.

Penny Ling: A... V-villain? (Falls over on her back)

Blythe: Thanks for the warning. We will keep a lookout.

Applejack: Thanks y'all. Now to... Oh. I forgot. We can't teleport back to Equestia.

Fluttershy: Oh... Whoops. (Cute smile)

Mr C appears.

Mr C: Need an 18 inch Conduter to get you home?

Applejack: Mr C. Good timin'

Fluttershy: We sure could use some magic right now.

Mr C: Sorry Blythe, pets, I'd love to tell a story right now, but we got to go.

Blythe: That's Ok. Good luck Mr C, Fluttershy, Applejack.

Fluttershy: And to you too Blythe and pets.

Applejack: See y'all later.

Mr C teleported Fluttershy, Applejack and himself back to Equestia.

To be continued...


	4. Good times with the Ffarquar crew

Also at the same time of visiting The Littlest Pet and Möbius, on Sodor, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Mavis, Daisy, Flora, Lady and Rosie were gathered at Ffarquar sheds. They had just finished their work for the day and chatting about random stuff on Sodor that had happened in the past. Just then, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Spike arrived.

Thomas: Twilight, Rarity, Spike. Good to see you.

Percy: Your just in time.

Toby: Sure are.

Rarity: For what darlings?

Mavis: We were just chatting about random stuff that happened in the past and Thomas was about to tell us about the time he raced Bertie.

Twilight Sparkle: I remember that day. I was in your cab the whole time. And so was Pinkie Pie.

Spike: And I was riding in Bertie. That was fun!

Percy: I wish I was their at the time to see it.

Rosie: You weren't here?

Thomas: No. Percy wasn't here at the time. That's why Pinkie Pie was with me. Once Percy arrived, Pinkie Pie was assigned to work with Percy. And ever since more engines came, the ponies started to 'jump' from one engine to another.

Flora: I didn't know that.

Daisy: Well, you learn something new every day.

Rarity: That's right Daisy.

Mavis: Just like when Twilight learned about the elements of harmony and the magic of friendship.

Twilight Sparkle: Elements? Oh. Thanks for the reminder Mavis. Guys, the elements of harmony need to be passed down to 6 worthy young foals.

Toby: Now?

Rarity: Yes darling. And a villain is coming to not only harm Equestia, but Sodor, Möbius and The Littlest Pet Shop.

Flora: Oh my goodness. We must warn everyone!

Toby: You right my sister. We will do it now.

Twilight Sparkle: We will head back to Equestia to find the new barers as fast as we can.

Lady: Good luck.

Spike: Thanks. You too.

Twilight teleported herself, Rarity and Spike back to Equestia.

To be continued...


	5. The meeting

_Author's note: I'm well aware that Dinky is fan speculated to be Derpy's daughter. But, it's not canon, so can play around with it. And I also am aware that Dinky is a unicorn in this shows universe. But, since she never was a reoccurring character that hadn't had her name canonised on the show, I'll do what I please. So no comments on that, thank you._

As soon as everyone was back in Equestia, they went to Twilight's house.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok guys. I've called this meeting to order about the elements of harmony and who we will pass them down to.

Fluttershy: So, who will get which elements?

Spike: It's up to you lot, after all, after the princesses discounting Cadence, your the original barers.

Mr C: That's so true. And some choices are hard. Take Sir Handel and Peter Sam for example.

Rarity: What do you mean darling?

Mr C: Do you remember that choice they had to make on the Mid Sodor Railway? They could either stay with Duke and be locked up in the shed, or they could have left with a backup plan.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. They left with a backup plan. Wait, did they have that plan all along? Or did it occur after the talk with Duck?

Applejack: Remember, they were afraid of spillin' the truth. But they did eventually and everythin' turned out just fine.

Spike: That was a difficult choice I must say. No wonder they were afraid at 1st.

Pinkie Pie: Speaking of truth, should we be talking about which foals should get our elements? Truth reminded me of Honesty, and honesty reminded of the elements of harmony and the letter the princess sent to us.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for getting us back on track Pinkie Pie. Not on the tracks that Thomas and his crew run on, but, you know what I mean. Anyway, I've got 3 foals in mind.

The lavender unicorn looked at Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle: Your sisters.

Rainbow Dash: I hate to break it to you Twilight but, Scootaloo is not my sister.

Fluttershy: Not by blood Dashie, but by soul.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean Flutters?

Fluttershy: Back to Mr C's comment of Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duke. They aren't related, but they are just like a family.

Rainbow Dash: Hey. Your right. Scootaloo does look up to me, just like a little sister would. I'm going to pass my element down to her.

Applejack: I'll pass ma element down ta Applebloom. Ya know, to keep it in the family.

Rarity: I'll pass mine to Sweetie Belle. Like you said Applejack, to keep it in the family. And with the CMC recently completing their goal, it's the right time.

Pinkie Pie: Ok. That's 3 down. We all agree that Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom will make great keepers of Honesty, Loyalty and Generosity.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle: OK. Now to find foals for the other 3. Hmm. Pinkie, Fluttershy, any ideas?

Pinkie Pie: Hmm. A foal that likes to laugh as much as I do. I know! Dinky Doo!

Rainbow Dash: What the huh?!

Pinkie Pie: You know, Could Kicker and the Doctor's little daughter. She loves to make others smile. The little pegasus filly is perfect for the job.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok. Element of laughter is covered.

Mr C: Fluttershy, what about you?

Fluttershy: Um, I'd like...

The shy pegasus went quiet.

Spike: Sorry Fluttershy, what was that?

Fluttershy: Um, I'd like...

Fluttershy was too shy to say it.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I'd like Peachy Pie to be the element of kindness.

Rarity: You mean Carrot Top and Written Script's daughter?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh. She is a super duper distencity cousin of mine. And she's shy and kind, it's perfect.

Twilight Sparkle: Really Pinkie? I see. I've got a filly in mind. It's Ruby.

Rarity: Berry Punch's and Lucky's daughter?

Twilight Sparkle: Well yes. Apparently Berry Punch's mom is a unicorn, thus, Ruby being a unicorn offspring. Her magic power is very great. So it's perfect.

Mr C: That's all of them.

Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled. 2 unicorns, 2 earth ponies and 2 pegasus ponies. Perfect. Let's go and see them tomorrow.

Mr C: Uh oh. I'm out of gold dust again.

Rainbow Dash: Jump up Mr C. I'll fly you home.

Mr C: If your sure Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: No sweat. Besides, I can always use extra flying power.

Rainbow Dash flew away with Mr C on her back, Fluttershy flew home to her house, Rarity made sure not to step in any puddles, and the earth ponies galloped home as fast as that could.

Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) That was a busy meeting. We will report this to our friends as soon as we get the foal's parents approval. Night Spike.

Spike: Night Twilight.

Both of them went to bed and to sleep.


	6. Ruby's Gift

The next day, Twilight woke up bright and early. She brushed her mane and tail, ate her breakfast and set out to Berry Punch's house. Because of Pinkie Pie knowing everypony in Ponyville, she had to tell Twilight and Fluttershy directions to get to Ruby's and Peachy Pie's houses. It wasn't long until the lavender unicorn made it to Berry Punch's house. It was 2 stories high, with a berry bush nearby.

Twilight Sparkle: (Knocks on the door)

A little pinkish coloured unicorn filly with 2 shades of pink mane and tail and 3 green gems as a cutie mark came over to open the door. This was Ruby.

Ruby: Hello Miss Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: Hello Ruby. Your parents home?

Ruby: Yes, they are.

Berry Punch: Why hello Twilight.

Lucky: Come in.

Twilight walked into the kitchen. Some fruit was already laid out as Twilight had arranged to come over today from the other night.

Berry Punch: (To Ruby) Now dear. Why don't you go upstairs and play with Mrs Cuddles and her friends? I'll bring up a snack later.

Ruby: Ok mummy. (Does as she's told.) (A voice can be heard from upstairs) OK Mrs Cuddles, what do you and your friends want to play?

Twilight Sparkle: Aww. Cute little filly.

Berry Punch: She sure is. Now, Twilight, what did you want to talk to us about?

Twilight took a deep breath, then told Lucky and Berry Punch about what happened yesterday.

Lucky: So, your saying, that our little Ruby is your choice to be element of magic?

Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Her magic is very powerful. I had trouble turning pages when I was her age, and she can do that perfectly now.

Berry Punch: I don't know about this. This villain you mentioned sounds really evil.

Twilight Sparkle: Please. Ruby is perfect for the job.

Lucky: I guess she can decide. Ok. I'm alright with it. What do you think Berry darling?

Berry Punch: I agree to it.

Twilight Sparkle: OK. Let's tell her.

All 3 ponies went upstairs, Berry Punch with a piece of pie. There were 5 rooms. The stairway, the bathroom, Lucky and Berry Punch's room, Ruby's room, and a spare room, Twilight observed.

Berry Punch: (knocks on the door)

Ruby: Come in.

Twilight, Berry and Lucky came into the room. There were flowers on the windowsill, a bed neatly made, a bookshelf with books and little statues on it, a wardrobe and chest of draws and a toy chest. Toys were all laid out neatly in the middle.

Berry Punch: Hello dearie. I've brought some pie for you.

Ruby: Thank you mummy. (Takes it in her magic aurora but doesn't eat it yet)

Twilight Sparkle: What nice manners.

Ruby: Thank you Miss Sparkle.

Lucky: Now Ruby, we have talked about something downstairs. Can you guess what it is?

Ruby thought about it.

Ruby: Mrs Cuddles's tea party?

Berry Punch: (chuckles) No dearie. Something more important then that.

Ruby thought again.

Ruby: Mr Fuzzy's leash?

Lucky: (Chuckles) No sweetie. Something outside of your room, in Equestia.

Ruby: Something like the elements of harmony?

Twilight was surprised and happy that Ruby caught on so fast.

Twilight Sparkle: Exactly like the elements of harmony.

Ruby: Oh. Your the element of magic aren't you Twilight? The most powerful and elusive element of them all. You united the elements of harmony into one and stopped Nightmare Moon and Discord.

Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Your very clever.

Ruby: Are you giving the element of magic to me?

Twilight Sparkle: Your so smart. I am.

Ruby: (Happy gasp) YES! (Jumps into the air, then bounces around her parents and Twilight saying "yes" repetitively.)

Twilight Sparkle: Calm down Ruby.

Ruby: Oh. Sorry.

Twilight Sparkle: It's quite alright Ruby. You know, I acted just like you did just then when I was accepted into Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns as her personal student when I was your age.

Ruby: Wow. So, when do I get the element of magic?

Twilight Sparkle: Patience Ruby. You have to meet the other 5 element barers 1st. Then, we will go through a special ceremony where each of you will be crowned with your elements.

Ruby: Ok Miss Sparkle. But, who are the other 5?

Twilight Sparkle: The other 5 are Peachy Pie, Dinky Doo and the cutie mark crusaders.

Ruby: Oh. Peachy Pie and Dinky Doo are my best friends, and the CMC are well know around here. I haven't really had a chance to talk to them though. But, I will on Monday at school.

Twilight Sparkle: Great. I have to go now. Bye everypony.

Berry Punch and Lucky: See you later Twilight.

Ruby: Bye bye Miss Sparkle.

To be continued...


	7. Dinky's gift

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was galloping over to Dinky's house. It was a house that was carved into a tree that reached up to Cloudsdale level. Doctor Whooves had designed it himself, and he lived there with Cloud Kicker, their adoptive daughter Aymist Star, and born daughter Dinky Doo.

Pinkie Pie: (Knocks rapidly on the door)

Doctor Whooves came out.

Doctor Whooves: Greetings Pinkie Pie. Do come in.

Both ponies walked inside to the family room. Cloud Kicker and Aysmist Star were reading a book to Dinky.

Dinky: Hey daddy. Hello Miss Pie. My big sis and mommy are reading a book to me.

Cloud Kicker: It's one of her favourites. It's about a little pegasus filly coming to rescue her parents and sister that have been captured by a wickeder witch pony. And her 5 friends come to her aid and they weal the elements of harmony.

Aysmist Star: Sometimes we react it out. And my little sis loves to pretend to rescue us. We get her 2 best friends, Peachy Pie and Ruby as well as Lickety Split, Snips and Chip Mint to play the roles of the other foals. And we made a puppet to play the role of the wickeder witch pony.

Dinky blushes when her big sister said Snip's name.

Pinkie Pie: What a happy family. Ooh! Cloud Kicker, Doctor Whooves, could I speak to you for a moment?

Cloud Kicker: Don't see why not. Aythmist, could you take over dear?

Aythmist Star: Sure mom. (To Dinky) Ok. Where were we?

Dinky Doo: We were up to the part where the unicorn with the strongest magic ability reveals the other ponies' elements of harmony.

Aythmist Star: Oh. So we were. (Reads the book) And so, the young unicorn pony fitted the puzzle together...

With Pinkie Pie, Doctor Whooves and Cloud Kicker...

Cloud Kicker: So Pinkie, what do you want to tell us?

Pinkie Pie told Doctor Whooves and Cloud Kicker everything that has happened.

Doctor Whooves: So your saying that our little Dinky Doo is going to be the element of laughter?

Pinkie Pie: Oh yes. I hoofpicked your little Dinky-Winky-Doo to be the element of laughter. She loves to make other ponies smile and laugh, she's perfect.

Cloud Kicker: But, I don't know if she's ready for this. It's a big responsibility. She's so young. Lots could go wrong.

Doctor Whooves: Things turned alright for us, didn't they my darling?

Cloud Kicker: Yes they did Doctor Whooves.

Doctor Whooves: And she does seem to know the elements off by heart.

Pinkie Pie: That's true. And also, one other thing. The other element barers are, Peachy Pie, Ruby and the CMC.

Cloud Kicker: Why, Peachy Pie and Ruby are Dinky's best friends. The CMC are well know, but Peachy, Ruby and Dinky haven't talked to them too often.

Pinkie Pie: To fix that is easy-peasy, put-it-in-the-frezzy. They just need to talk to them for a bit, play a game, and then they will be chatting like ponies they have know for a year or more. So, is Dinky-Winky-Doo going to be element of laughter?

Doctor Whooves: It's always been the element she insists on being when we react her favourite story. It's up to her.

Cloud Kicker: I agree.

Pinkie Pie: (excited) Alright!

Dinky: Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Hello Miss Pie.

Aysmist Star: Hello mum. Hello Dad. Hello Pinkie Pie.

Dinky Doo: What are we talking about?

Pinkie Pie: Dinky, you know how you always act out yourself being one of elements of harmony?

Dinky Doo: Yes! It's one of my super duper absolutely favouritest things in the whole of Equestia to do. I always always always pick the element of laughter because I love to make other ponies laugh. Are you the element of laughter for real because you love to make other ponies laugh too?

Pinkie Pie: How would you like to be the element of laughter for real?

Dinky Doo: (Happy gasp) I don't know. I'll have to check my timetable.

Everypony looked doubtful.

Dinky Doo: Got ya! Yes! Of course I have free time to do it!

Everypony laughs.

Cloud Kicker: You really had us going there sweetie.

Doctor Whooves: I agree with your mum.

Pinkie Pie: My my. You really do take after me.

Aysmist Star: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd would be Dinky's long lost cousin or something Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: I don't know Aythmist. Dinky, the other element barers are: Peachy Pie, Ruby and the CMC.

Dinky Doo: Ooh. My 2 BFFs. And the famous CMC as well. That sounds like fun! Thank you so much Miss Pie.

Pinkie Pie: No prob Dinky-Winky-Doo. See you ponies later.

Cloud Kicker, Doctor Whooves and Aythmist Star: See you later Pinkie Pie.

Dinky Doo: Bye Bye Miss Pie. Thanks again.

Pinkie Pie: (Off screen) No prob, again!

To be continued...


	8. Peachy Pie's gift

Fluttershy was off to Peachy Pie's house. She had been told by Pinkie Pie that Peachy Pie's blood related mother and father had sadly died but has been adopted by Carrot Top and Written Script. Peachy Pie had adjusted to her new parents really well.

Fluttershy: Oh. I hope they are home. (Knocks on the door slowly 3 times)

Carrot Top: Why hello Fluttershy. Do come in.

Fluttershy: Oh. Thank you Carrot Top.

Fluttershy and Carrot Top walked into the house. Written Script was writing a story for the Equestia Daily newspaper and Peachy Pie was sorting out photos that both ponies thought would work well for the story.

Written Script: Hello Fluttershy. It's good to see you.

Peachy Pie: Um, hi Mommy, hello Miss Shy.

Written Script: We have been expecting you Fluttershy. What brings you here?

Fluttershy was a bit nervous to tell Carrot Top and Written Script about what was going on. But, she said...

Fluttershy: Can I talk to you and Carrot Top in the family room? Um, you know, if that's ok with you.

Carrot Top: Of course it is. (To Peachy Pie) Peachy dear, could you go and play with your toys while we talk?

Peachy Pie: Oh. I'll go and make lunch.

Carrot Top: Well, how kind of you.

Peachy Pie: Oh. It's nothing. (Trots to the kitchen to make lunch)

Fluttershy: So sweet and kind.

Written Script: She sure is.

Carrot Top: She has been helping us out ever since she was old enough to trot. Ok Fluttershy, what do you want to talk about?

Fluttershy was shaking now. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to tell Carrot Top and Written Script. But, she took a deep breath and told them everything.

Written Script: You want our little Peachy to weal the element of kindness?

Fluttershy: Um, yes. I-I'd like for P-Peachy Pie to follow m-my hoofsteps and weal the element of k-kindness. S-She's the perfect foal for the j-job.

Carrot Top: I don't know about it. She's just a little filly. And her blood parents had died.

Fluttershy: I understand what that's like. Applejack told me her parents had died just after Applebloom was born and given her name.

Written Script: I see. Well, I think it's to Peachy Pie really.

Carrot Top: I think the same thing.

Fluttershy: That's great.

Peachy Pie: I've got lunch ready. Just some sandwiches and poured out drinks for everypony. Sorry it's not to fancy. Please don't be mad at me. (Shakes because of fright)

Carrot Top: Not at all sweetie. That's very kind of you to make lunch for us.

Peachy Pie: And there's one for Miss Shy as well.

Fluttershy: Thank you Peachy Pie. How kind.

In the kitchen, after everyone had finished their food and drinks, Fluttershy spoke up.

Fluttershy: Peachy Pie, thanks for the kind offer to make me lunch. Speaking of kind, do you know what the elements of harmony are?

Peachy Pie: Yes. Magic, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter and Honesty.

Fluttershy: That's right. Do you know who represents what?

Peachy Pie: Miss Sparkle's Magic, Miss Rare's Generosity, Miss Dash Loyalty, your Kindness Miss Shy, My distant cousin Pinkie Pie is Laughter, and Miss Applejack is Honesty.

Fluttershy: Very good. Now, Peachy Pie, I needed to find a worthy filly to pass my element to. And you are that choice. You know, whatever you want to do is fine.

Peachy Pie: I'd like to follow your hoofsteps Miss Shy, and be the next element of Kindness. You know, if that's fine with my parents.

Written Script: It's ok with us.

Carrot Top: Go for it Peachy.

Peachy Pie: I accept this. Who are the other element welders?

Fluttershy: Ruby, Dinky Doo and the CMC.

Peachy Pie: My 2 best friends are the next elements of harmony. How wonderful. And I will talk to the CMC on Monday at school.

Fluttershy: Well, thank you kindly for letting me have lunch with you. I must go and meet up with my very best friends. Bye everypony.

Carrot Top and Written Script: See you later Fluttershy.

Peachy Pie: Bye bye Miss Shy. Thanks for the element of kindness.

Fluttershy: That's Ok Peachy Pie. Thanks for following in my hoofsteps.

Peachy Pie: That's Ok Miss Shy.

Fluttershy flew off.

To be continued...


	9. The CMC's gifts

The CMC were hanging out at the clubhouse with Pipsqueak, Rumble and Featherweight. The CMC had gotten their cutie marks recently, a Scooter for Scootaloo, her talent being riding on her scooter and dancing, an Apple with a paintbrush for Applebloom, her talent being decorating and rebuilding, and a heart with a music note for Sweetie Belle, her talent being singing her heart out. They had a mega big cute-ceañera with everypony in Ponyville there (thanks to Pinkie Pie) and they all had a great time. The CMC was still going strong because they were helping other foals get their cutie marks. Just today, they had helped Pip and Rumble get theirs'. A compass for Pipsqueak, his talent being to lead ponies in the right direction, and Rumble a raincloud and lighting bolt, his talent is to handle the weather. Featherweight was their too, taking pictures for Pip and Rumble to look back on as well as for the Foal Free Press.

Scootaloo: That was great you 2.

Rumble: Thanks Scootaloo. You and your friends did an awesome job of getting us to earn our cutie marks. That was a great idea for me to fly up and test some clouds. And your getting lots better at flying Scoots.

Scootaloo: (Flutters her wings then blushes) Oh. Th-Thanks Rumble.

Pipsqueak: Wow. We got our cutie marks pretty fast. Keep this up and all the little colts and fillies in town will know what their talents are. Sweetie Belle, that was a great idea for me to lead us on a treasure hunt.

Sweetie Belle: Oh. (Rubs her front left leg against her front right leg, looks at the ground and blushes.) Thanks Pip.

Applebloom: Featherweight, these pics look cool.

Featherweight: Thanks for letting me be the photographer for the CMC. I'm going to put this story in the Foal Free Press.

Applebloom: Oh, well, (blushes) I didn't want y'all to feel left out of the fun, so, yeah.

Just then, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrived.

Applejack: Howdy y'all.

Rarity: Hello darlings.

Rainbow Dash: Hey foalies! What's up?

Scootaloo: Hello everypony. Things are just awesome. We just helped Rumble and Pipsqueak get their marks and Featherweight is being the documenter.

Rumble: And I've been teaching Scootaloo to fly.

Applebloom: It's true. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are still goin' strong.

Featherweight: I've got some great pictures for the Foal Free Press.

Sweetie Belle: Yep. We are going to get all the colts and fillies their cutie marks at this rate.

Pipsqueak: That's true.

Rarity: Well darlings, that's wonderful. Looks like we will have another cute-ceañera to plan.

Rainbow Dash: So awesome.

Scootaloo: My favourite part of our cute-ceañera was that awesome sonic rainboom you did to start the party Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: That was very cool if I do say so myself.

Sweetie Belle: I love the dresses you made for us Rarity. They were beautiful.

Rarity: I knew they would fit you lot really well.

Applebloom: I loved the food you made Applejack. You really outdid yourself.

Applejack: Aww shucks Applebloom. It was nothin'.

Rainbow Dash: We are here to talk to you about something.

Rarity: Do you know about the elements of harmony?

Sweetie Belle: We do. Your Generosity, Rarity.

Applebloom: Your Honesty Applejack.

Scootaloo: And your Loyalty Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Well, we have to pass them down to 3 foals. And we have hoofpicked you.

The CMC were really excited. Scootaloo especially.

Applebloom: I'm going to be Honesty?!

Sweetie Belle: I'm going to be Generosity?!

Scootaloo: And I'm going to be LOYALTY!?

Rarity: That's right.

Applebloom: Bless Celestia's sweet soul!

Sweetie Belle: Oh wow!

Scootaloo: Awesome! I'm going to get RAINBOW DASH'S element!

Pipsqueak: Congrates to all 3 of you.

Rumble: Well done.

Featherweight: I knew you 3 were up for it.

Applebloom: Oh. Who are going to be the other 3 elements?

Rainbow Dash: Ruby Punch, Dinky Doo and Peachy Pie.

Sweetie Belle: I think I've seen those 3 fillies around. We haven't really talked to them much.

Scootaloo: But we will at school at recess on Monday.

Rarity: Great. We will see you later.

CMC, Pipsqueak, Rumble and Featherweight: Bye everypony.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack: Bye foals. (Rarity and Applejack gallop off while Rainbow Dash flew off)

To be continued...


	10. Meeting the other barers

Meeting the other barers.

On Monday at recess, The CMC were looking for Dinky, Peachy and Ruby. Then, Applebloom spotted the other 3 fillies.

Applebloom: Is that them?

Sweetie Belle: Looks like it.

Scootaloo: Let's go and get to know them then.

The CMC rushed over to the other fillies.

Dinky Doo: Ooh! Look girls, it's the CMC.

Ruby: They are the future barers of Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty.

Peachy Pie: And we are the future barers of Kindness, Laughter and Magic.

Ruby: There are coming to say hello.

The CMC were in talking in a clear voice range of the other 3 foals now.

Scootaloo: Hello. Your Ruby, Dinky and Peachy, right?

Ruby: Yes we are. Your the CMC, right?

Applebloom: We sure as sugar are.

Dinky: I really like your cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks Dinky. Your cutie marks are great too.

Ruby: Thanks Sweetie Belle. I got my gem cutie mark for presentation and advanced magic.

Dinky: I got my clown nose cutie mark for making other ponies laugh.

Peachy Pie: Um, I got my peach cutie mark for baking peach based goods.

Applebloom: That's wonderful gals. Now, we heard your...

Before Applebloom could continue...

Diamond Tiara: Ooh. Look what we got here Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and 3 other foals. Ha.

Diamond Tiara: Well, I see that you have gotten your cutie marks.

Scootaloo: That's right. You leave us alone.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Stop picking on us.

Applebloom: Now you'll have to think twice because we're no longer blank flanks.

Ruby: Applebloom speaks the truth.

Peachy Pie: She sure does.

Dinky: Yeah. At least our talents are not wearing a tiara on our heads and holding a spoon.

The CMC, Peachy, Ruby and Dinky crack up at Dinky's remark. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were shocked.

Diamond Tiara: Well, I... Duh! Come on Silver. Let's go somewhere else. (Gallops away)

Silver Spoon: Hey! Wait for me! (Gallops after her leader)

Peachy Pie: Oh. I'm so sorry for that Applebloom. You were saying?

Applebloom: Well, you 3 are going to be the elements of Kindness, Magic and Laughter, right?

Ruby: Why, yes we are Applebloom. And you and the other CMC are going to be the elements of Honesty, Generosity and Loyalty, right?

Sweetie Belle: Correct darling. Oh. I sounded like my big sister didn't I?

Peachy Pie: I like it Sweetie Belle. It's so you.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks Peachy Pie. That's kind. You are the right choice for Fluttershy's element for sure.

Dinky: Hey. Want to hear a joke?

Scootaloo: OK. What have you got Dinky?

Dinky: What does a snowman eat for lunch?

Applebloom: I don't know Dinky. What does a snowman eat for lunch?

Dinky: A snowwich!

Everypony laughs at Dinky's joke

Ruby: Oh Dinky. Your a hoot.

Dinky: Owls aren't awake during the day Ruby.

Everypony laughs again.

Sweetie Belle: Good one Dinky. Your the right pick for Pinkie Pie's element for sure.

And so for the whole recess the future element barers were talking like old friends.

To be continued...


End file.
